


Dezember

by tieofash



Category: Westerland
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieofash/pseuds/tieofash





	Dezember

Das Meer ist hellblau wie der Himmel, der darüber hängt und sich da färbt. Allmählich gebt es großer Wind, dieser Jesùs Hände schnitt, auch sein Gesicht. Rotes Sweat-Shirt tragt er und wieder die zerschlissenen, fingerlosen Wollhandschuhen, doch zittert da immer. Neben dem Damm setzt Jesùs sich mit Zigarette zu rauchen, um das Gestalt zu warten. Weiß sich, dass er heute zurückkehren wird wie er ihm hintergelassen hatte.   
Sieben Monate sind nicht eine kurze Trennung aber doch nicht eine lange.  
Wenn die Brise schließlich die graue, höllische Wolken daher vertriebt, wirft Jesùs die Kippe weg und steht auf. Muhammed taucht sich auf den Horizont auf, läuft entlang die Eisenbahnschienen. Aus einer Jackentasche zieht Jesùs die Zigarettenrolle sowie Streichholzschachtel, aber ruft er ihn nicht.  
\--Wie stehst du her so?  
\--Warte dich.  
\--Wer erzählt dir?  
\--Niemand.  
\--Dann warum her?  
\--So glaube ich  
An Muhammeds Augen grinst Jesùs, trotzdem weicht er ihn aus  
\--Komisch. Immer Unsinn  
\--Ja. Bin immer ein Scheißschwarzloch.  
Als schössen Tränen Jesùs in die Augen, aber diesmal kommen sie nicht.  
\--Kniffst du oder?  
\--Führe auch immer deine scheiße Regeln aus.  
Jesùs bemüht die Zigarette zu zünden.  
\--Keine Lügen.  
\--Du vertraust mir doch nicht.  
\--Natürlich verändert keine Sache in sieben Monate.  
\--Du bist auf dem Festland und zurück.  
\--Dann was machst du?  
Wie die Sonne brennt das Streichholz.   
\--Keine Ahnung.  
Die beiden stehen da und schweigen miteinander. Jesùs nimmt die Zigarette, guckt daran, aber nicht raucht, sagt：  
\--Wo bleibst du dann?  
\--Braunschweig.  
\--Allein?  
\--Mit einigen Freunde.  
\--Ja. Aber erinnere ich.  
\--Was?  
\--Bemühe zu schwimmen.  
Mit den Wörter stößt Jesùs sich plötzlich und fällt in das Meer. Veröffentlich noch kann er nicht das Schwimmen machen.  
\--Immer verdammt Idiot!

Wenn ist Jesùs wieder bewußt, schlaft er in dem Bett der Wohnung, die ihm Muhammed schenkt oder leiht. Muhammed setzt sich neben Jesùs.  
\--Nochmals hast du mich gerettet.  
\--das letzte Mal. Versprochen?  
\--Nein. Hau deine scheiße Regeln ab.  
Jesùs möchte aus dem Bett aufstehen, aber Muhammed wirf ihn wieder in das Bett und zwingt Jesùs nicht zu versuchen.  
\--Keine Bewegung.  
\--Sicher.  
\--Bist immer ein Idiot.  
\--Warum kehrst du zurück.  
\--Ich meine, was weißt du.  
\--Entschuldung.  
\--Möchte du mit mir zu kommen.  
\--Totale Unsinn, Mo.  
\--Du hast noch sieben Tage zu entscheiden.  
\--Komme nicht. Ich hasse der Festland.  
Jesùs weicht Muhammed aus und schau aus dem Fenster an  
\--Kannst du mir Cola bringen? Etwas gebt es im Kühlschrank.  
Muhammed steht sich auf den Stuhl auf, ziel die Küche. Wenn rückt er wieder, grinst Jesùs an ihn.  
\--Wolle mit dir kehren.  
\--Warum.  
\--Ich muss auf dich immer aufpassen.


End file.
